


No Magic Necessary

by j_in_june



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Haiku, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_in_june/pseuds/j_in_june
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some things, Regina never needs magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Magic Necessary

She will not quiet,  
so I softly kiss her cheek.  
Her blush I don't mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nearly never concise. Like ever! And I over think things like there's no tomorrow. So I count this as a win whether or not it makes any sense at all :)


End file.
